


Summer Vacation

by fuckingcommissions



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Underage Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Eric and Sandra are out of school for the summer.





	1. Chapter 1

When school lets out for summer vacation, Sandra thinks that this means that she will get to spend more time with Eric, but he spends the majority of his time holed up in their apartment’s guest room. It’s been a week now since school let out, and every day, he has locked himself in there, not letting her in or letting her see what he’s doing, and only taking the necessary breaks from his constant...whatever it is that he’s doing in there.

Each and every evening, when he emerges, he spends time assuring her and showing her just how much he loves her and their unborn child, but it really isn’t enough for her anymore, especially because he always gets up so early in the morning that he starts before she wakes up, and she is never able to wake up before him, no matter how she tries. And, no matter how she tries, she can’t get him to give up the secret. Needless to say, the first week of summer vacation is not fun for her, and she feels neglected and unloved.

But then, one morning, she wakes up and Eric is still in bed with her. That alone is enough to get her excited, but when he notices that she’s woken up, he says, “Good morning. I’ve got a surprise for you today.”

“What is it?” she asks.

“I said it was a surprise,” he replies, pulling out a blindfold. As he helps her out of bed, he ties it on, and helps lead her out of the room. She hopes that it has something to do with his mysterious guest room project, and judging by the distance he guides her, she’s right about that. He guides her into the room, and just as she steps inside, he pulls off her blindfold.

For a moment, she blinks, trying to take in what she’s looking at, but it soon becomes evident that this is their child’s nursery. It’s furnished with very simple furniture that looks sturdy, all of it made of wood. There is a crib, a changing table, a toy box, and even a rocking chair. She looks over each item again and again, and as she does, Eric says, “I made all of them myself. That’s why it took me so long to finish up in here.”

She remembers the handmade jewelry he’s given her, and steps in closer to take a look at his handiwork. “It looks like you’re just as skilled at working wood as you are working metal and your wife’s flesh,” she says with a teasing grin, and the latter compliment causes her husband to blush. She pulls back from the crib she is examining to give him a quick, sweet kiss, before she resumes looking at what he has made.

“That rocking chair is awfully big,” she comments, as she notices for the first time just how large the seat it and how thick the wood supporting it is.

“Yeah, that’s, uh...well, I made it so that it could support both of our weights,” he confesses. “I’d like to be able to hold you while you’re feeding our baby.”

“Is that right?” A sultry smile spreads across his wife’s face as she turns to him. “But how do you know it’s really going to work? We wouldn’t want it falling through when we have the baby here, so maybe we should test out how sturdy it is right now.” As she speaks, she steps closer, freeing his already semi-hard member from his pajama pants. Just a touch from her is enough to get him all the way there, and she leads him to the chair, pushing him to sit in it.

She turns around and moons him as she lifts her gown, then sits down on his lap, engulfing his member in the process. Once she has sunk down completely on him, he loops his arms under her legs, not wanting her to push herself too hard right now. He does all the work of lifting her while he thrusts into her, and he keeps her steady all the while. He knows exactly what she wants and just how to give it to her, though he is more careful than he once would have been, mindful of the child she is carrying.

He works his hips up, and the chair rocks gently beneath them, moving only back and forth with their weight, but remaining sturdy and steady, and showing no signs of give, no matter how much he puts into fucking his wife. And Sandra moans out in encouragement, occasionally working her hips back against his, but he tries to make it so that she does not have to put in any effort whatsoever. He will always take care of her every need, as best as he can.

He manages to hold out against his own pleasure until he knows that he’s brought her to climax first, waiting until he hears her cry out and feels her tensing and shuddering around him, before he gives in, filling her with his seed and thinking about the swell in her stomach and similar incident that lead to it.

The two bask in the afterglow for some time, but then he feels Sandra squirm with discomfort, and when he asks her what’s wrong, she winces before she can answer. “The baby just woke up, and I think she decided to start the day with a game of kick mommy’s bladder. And you got me up and in here so fast that I still haven’t had my morning pee, so that’s just making it even worse…”

“Not to worry,” Eric replies, his tone almost noble, as he prepares to help her with yet another of her needs. He’s already in a good position to pick her up, so he just adjusts her in his arms so that he can lift her and carry her bridal style all the way to their bathroom. She squirms and fidgets and struggles all the way there, and he can tell that she is on the verge of losing control when he finally gets her on the toilet.

She lets loose with a great sigh of relief, and he marvels at how much she was holding back. When she is done, she smiles up at him and says, “We should take our morning shower together, since we’re already in here. And, while we do that, you’re going to have to feed our baby more of daddy’s milk.”

Naturally, Eric has zero objections to either of her suggestions, especially not the latter one.


	2. Chapter 2

By July 31st, Sandra looks ready to give birth at any moment. Her stomach has swollen so much with their unborn child, and her breast have swollen so much with milk that the purple bikini she wears to sunbathe looks much skimpier on her than it did when she first bought it. Still, that doesn’t stop her from wearing it, and even though she isn’t able to travel this summer due to her condition, she still sunbathes daily to make the most of her summer.  
Eric comes out in his swim trunks, handing her a glass of fresh lemonade that he had gone inside to get for her. Ever the doting husband, he always waits on her hand and foot, and even more so now that it seems she is due to give birth soon, now that she is so hugely pregnant that most things are difficult for her. She accepts the glass with a smile and downs it fairly quickly, the heat getting to her.  
“I think it’s time we reapply my sunscreen,” she says, not only because the heat reminds her, but also because she has other things in mind. Eric blushes, and she knows he’s caught on to her double meaning. And, of course, he can’t hope to refuse her, so he gets out the sunscreen and applies it to his hands.  
Eric begins massaging the sunscreen into her skin, taking things slowly, especially as he gets to her stomach. He pays special attention to her baby bump, and then to her cleavage as well, and this contact is getting her more than a little excited. Already, her mind is wandering far from sunbathing, and she’s beginning to think of ways to have fun with him, and ways to take advantage of the privacy fence surrounding their yard.  
She is just thinking about how she is going to tease him so that he has no choice but to fuck her right here and now when suddenly, she feels a sharp pain in her stomach. Sandra clutches her baby bump and cries out in pain as her bikini bottoms are soaked, letting them both know that her water has just broken. It only takes Eric a moment to spring into action, having mentally prepared himself for this moment so that he would not hesitate when the time finally came.  
And the two of them had already planned for a natural home birth, with just the two of them present. They’ve researched and rehearsed for this, and now that it’s upon them, Eric feels as though he’s ready for this. He helps stand her up and move her to the pool they had installed in their backyard, and she even sweet talked her father into customizations so that it could work as a birthing pool.  
Sandra gives a sigh of relief as Eric helps lower her into the pool, rendering her nearly weightless in the water. He removes her bikini bottoms before he takes both of her hands and lets her lean against his chest, keeping her calm as he talks her through the early stages of her labor. Her contractions begin to grow in intensity, and begin to come more frequently, signaling that it won’t be long now before the baby comes, and Sandra finds the pain becoming harder and harder to bear.  
With each contraction, she squeezes Eric’s hand, and her grip becomes nearly crushing, the worse her contractions become, and Eric has to fight off more than a few winces, but still, he manages. He doesn’t want to do anything to let onto his discomfort, and only wants her to focus and remain calm and relaxed for what is to come.  
“You’re going to be just fine,” he whispers, trying to comfort and encourage her as much as he can. “You’re already doing great, just keep it up and everything is going to be okay. You’ve got this.”  
From how harshly she grabs his hand he almost expects her to lash out at him, but instead, she gives him a weak smile and a nod, and things continue like this for some time until, finally, she finishes dilating. At this point, Eric knows that the childbirth really begins, and that is when things get really rough for her. She cries out in pain, and even swears from time to time- though, as always, her swearing is not actually all the profane. After all, she’s the type to say, “Oh, fudge,” and “mothertrucker,” rather than daring to drop the F-bomb in such a manner.  
And still, even as she gets this agitated, even as she nearly crushes the bones of his hands, Eric remains calm, and tries to keep her calm as well. He plays his steadfast role through it all, and finally, Sandra begins to push, screaming as she does so.  
Fortunately, it does not go on for much longer, or it at least does not seem that way to Eric, though he wonders if it might be a little different for Sandra. Whatever the case, it is just when he thinks she is really going to break his hand that he has to be ready to catch their child, and then it is over, and as Sandra tries to catch her breath, Eric lifts their newborn out of the water and the baby takes their first breaths, letting out their first cries that he’s sure can be heard throughout the neighborhood.  
She is beautiful; they had not previously had the gender of their child revealed, and he knows now for the first time that the two of them have had a daughter. Sandra seems to have regained her breath, and Eric hands her over, saying, “She’s just as beautiful as her mother.”  
Taking her newborn daughter into her arms, Sandra begins cooing over her, and the little girl calms down fairly quickly as Sandra has Eric remove her bikini top and she latches onto one of her mother’s nipples for her first meal.  
“Since she’s a girl, that means we’ll call her Mary,” Sandra says, and Eric nods, coming close so he can look at their daughter even more, memorizing every feature, finding everything of his and everything of Sandra’s that he can. While Mary is feeding, Sandra begins to yawn, exhausted from her rather eventful day.  
It isn’t long before she says, “I’m so tired now, I’d really like to go inside to rest.”  
That’s all Eric needs to hear before he picks her up to carry her inside, leaving her discarded bikini to float in the pool. That’s something he can worry about later. For now, he has his new family to spend time with.


	3. Chapter 3

On the last night before school starts back up, Eric waits for Sandra to finish putting Mary down for bed. She returns to their room and crawls into bed with him, not wasting any time before pulling his cock out of his pajamas and wrapping her lips around him. This has been all she’s been able to do for him since giving birth a little over a month ago, because she’s had to let her body recover from childbirth.  
Eric told her that she didn’t ever have to do anything for him, but she had insisted, and he’s not one to complain about a blowjob, and tonight is no different. However, tonight, when he starts to feel close, she stops suddenly, pulling back. Before he even has a chance to ask her why she’s stopped, she suddenly climbs on top of him and straddles him.  
Bringing his tip to her entrance, she says, “I think I’ve finally had enough time to recover and can resume servicing you. And, even if I’m not ready, I can’t stand the idea of going another night without making love to my husband.”  
“Wh- shouldn’t you wait until you can get on some kind of birth control?” he asks. “Or maybe we can get some condoms on the way home from school tomorrow?”  
“You know, if my father found out we were using birth control, he would probably disown me,” she replies. And, with that, she simply sinks down onto his member, crying out in delight as she does so. It’s been so long since the last time she was filled like this, and to finally be filled again is absolutely amazing for her.  
“You know,” she says again, once she regains her ability to speak, “I think the reason my mother forced a divorce out of my father is because he wouldn’t let her use birth control, and she didn’t want to be just his baby factory.”  
Now, she really gets into the swing of things, riding Eric with abandon, and he no longer has any desire to stop her. He’s missed this just as much as she has, after all, and he’s only a man. At least, that’s what he’s thinking before she hits him with her next confession, which is more than enough to give him pause.  
“Actually,” she admits, “I really miss the sensation of a baby squirming around in my womb, and would love to be able to do that again. In fact, I kind of like the idea of being able to give my father lots and lots of grandchildren, so I can make up for the fact that my mother didn’t give him all the children he wanted!”  
And so, the more sensible part of him wakes up then, begging him to pause for a moment, to think this through and make sure that she does the same. He wants to tell her that they should wait a few more years before they give Mary any little brothers or sisters, but still, he is powerless to stop her. He enjoys it all too much, and the sight of his loving wife on top of him, riding him, a familiar sight that he missed more than he could possibly say, seems worth any risk, and he has no choice but to give in to all of her demands.  
He begins thrusting up into her, matching her rhythm and losing himself in the sensation of being buried inside of her after weeks of nothing but blowjobs. This feeling is incomparable, like nothing her mouth could ever hope to replicate, and he knows that he could never say no to her. And what’s really the harm in it? They’re already married, or as married as they can be at this age, and have both adjusted better to their parental responsibilities than one would expect of them. If Sandra wants more children, and they’re capable of taking care of them, then who is he to deny her?  
So, on that night before school begins again, the two of them continue working on their family, and Eric assists his wife in achieving her dream, works to give her what she wants from him. This is something only he can give her, and that alone is an empowering feeling. Coupling that with the sensation of being inside of her, of her tightening around him as she grows closer and closer to her own orgasm, and he has no hope of holding out. Soon enough, it’ll be over for him, and they’ll resume doing this every night, not just out of their mutual passion, but out of Sandra’s desire for their second child. The second of many, as she’s made clear to him.  
And with that, he shoots up into her, both crying out as this sends her over the edge as well. It takes her some time to recover from this orgasm, but when she does, she leans down and cups his face in her hands, saying, “Thank you so much for filling me with your seed,” before leaning down further to kiss him passionately.  
Eric, wanting to give her even more now, grips her butt and begins thrusting up into her again. When he breaks the kiss, he says, “If that’s really what you want, my love, then I will gladly keep your pregnant all the way up until you hit menopause!”  
Sandra lets out a squeal of delight at his words and begins working her hips against his once more as he fucks her. That is how they spend most of the night, until he’s completely exhausted himself and until he’s filled her a few times more. Finally, knowing that he can’t take anymore and that they’ll have to sleep soon if they’re going to resume school, he pulls her down and holds her close, leaning his face down and wrapping his lips around one of her nipples.  
Eric gently suckles, draining what is leftover after Mary’s last meal for the day, and Sandra moans softly as he does so, until she begins to drift off to sleep. It isn’t long before he is no longer to chase off sleep himself, and soon enough, his eyes have drifted close.  
The couple sleep in each other’s arms, with Eric still buried inside of Sandra, both dreaming of the large family that they hope to have someday.


End file.
